


tag team thursdays

by compendiary



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compendiary/pseuds/compendiary
Summary: Mark’s always been told that he’s a warrior and he’s inclined to agree. He’s a soldier, a fighter, a fuckingtrooper. If he says he’s going to do something, he’s going to see it through to the very end, regardless of the consequences or the outcome. He has a one-track mind to a certain extent so if he commits to a specific goal, he won’t rest until he achieves it.He reckons that his ambition is his best attribute.Which is why when Mark says he’s going to fuck both JonginandYukhei in one night, he’s going to do everything possible to make sure that he gets what he wants.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 317





	tag team thursdays

Mark’s always been told that he’s a warrior and he’s inclined to agree. He’s a soldier, a fighter, a fucking _trooper_. If he says he’s going to do something, he’s going to see it through to the very end, regardless of the consequences or the outcome. He has a one-track mind to a certain extent so if he commits to a specific goal, he won’t rest until he achieves it.

He reckons that his ambition is his best attribute.

Which is why when Mark says he’s going to fuck both Jongin _and_ Yukhei in one night, he’s going to do everything possible to make sure that he gets what he wants.

It’s easy enough to fuck either one of them, Mark’s done it before. Mark knows what makes the both of them tick—Jongin is weak for Mark’s high-pitched whines of “ _hyung_ ” and Yukhei is practically putty in Mark’s hands whenever Mark sidles up a little too close to him. But getting them both to fuck him at once? That’s going to take a little bit of convincing.

Mark loves a good challenge. The harder the better. The more complicated the better. Something practically impossible? That’s the best.

Except it’s easy. Almost too easy.

“You want to get fucked by Jongin _hyung_ and I?” Yukhei asks as Mark’s pressed up to his side on the couch. He lowers his phone from his face to toss it aside. It lands onto the living room carpet with a thud. “That can be easily arranged.”

Mark’s surprised. He’s practically dumbfounded. He was ready to start touching Yukhei in all the right places to get him to agree, but Yukhei’s nonchalance over the issue is shocking. “Jongin is your brother,” Mark deadpans, both his hands holding tightly onto Yukhei’s bicep. He feels Yukhei reach over to card his fingers through his hair.

There’s a smug smile on Yukhei’s face. “ _Frat_ brother,” he corrects.

“Same difference!” Mark argues. “You’re his little. I thought this would’ve been a challenge.”

Yukhei shrugs before leaning closer to plant a gentle peck onto the tip of Mark’s nose. “Oh, _baby_ ,” he quietly says, continuing to comb his fingers through Mark’s hair. “You’re not as slick as you think.”

After Mark tells Yukhei his plan, nothing happens for over a week. Mark guesses that Yukhei was just talking big, it couldn’t have been that easy to convince Yukhei to fuck someone where Jongin can see him. There’s definitely an unsaid bro code between the two of them.

Ever since Jongin took Yukhei under his wing when Yukhei first rushed for Alpha Kappa Epsilon, they’ve been inseparable to the point of getting mistaken for actual brothers. By Mark, of course. When Mark first met the two of them they had identically bleached heads dyed blue as they stood by the bar of the party. Mark hit it off with Yukhei that night, getting an incredibly personalised tour of the fraternity house and its facilities, but he came out the next morning with the understanding that Yukhei looks up to Jongin immensely.

“I’ve never had a big brother so Jongin _hyung_ ’s as close as it gets,” Yukhei said sometime throughout the night. Probably before he got on his knees to eat Mark out.

It’s too convenient for Mark to paint Yukhei as a liar making empty promises, because who would ever fuck another guy where his big brother could see him? But Mark gets a text message from Jongin on Thursday night that suggests otherwise.

 _What are you doing tonight? I just got out of the shower_ , the text message reads. Jongin never texts Mark unless it’s for sex—he’s not nearly as dedicated to keeping Mark as a friend on the side of being a fuck buddy as compared to Yukhei. However, his follow-up message is what causes Mark to choke on air.

_Lucas is done with practice too. Wear something nice._

Mark throws his tattered copy of Macbeth aside, not caring where it falls as he scrambles to get ready for the night.

Mark is all forms of eager when Jongin receives him at the door to the fraternity house. He’d usually be a little more embarrassed to be walking past the other frat brothers present—all who know why he’s here without even having to ask—but tonight he’s anything but. He’s practically radiating with excitement and Jongin’s steady hand resting on the small of his back only further amplifies the anticipation.

He’s led into Jongin’s room. He’s familiar with the posh interior by now, Jongin’s always had a taste for the finer things in life and it’s completely different to Yukhei’s messy bedroom.

Mark makes himself comfortable, perching himself on the edge of the bed as he plays with the rips in his jeans, smiling to himself when Jongin takes a seat right next to him to place a hand over his thigh. “Where’s Lucas?” Mark asks, noting how Jongin smirks in response.

“He’s getting out of the shower soon,” Jongin replies, leaning a bit closer. His grip on Mark’s thigh strengthens slightly. “You want to rile him up a little?”

Mark considers this for a moment before nodding. “How—” He doesn’t manage to complete his sentence as Jongin closes the gap between them to claim his lips fiercely.

Jongin leaves his hand on Mark’s thigh as he reaches up to cup the side of Mark’s face with the other, chuckling into Mark’s mouth in between kisses before pressing harder. Jongin is an amazing kisser—his technique is always the perfect balance of lip, teeth, and tongue, tethering on being messy but just short of it.

Mark hears the shower stop running as they continue kissing. He whines when Jongin’s hand strokes further up his thigh, throwing his head back slightly to give Jongin full access to his neck.

“He’s coming,” Jongin whispers as he nips and sucks at the skin of Mark’s jaw, moving down slowly to his neck.

The door to the bathroom is then thrown open and Yukhei steps out with a towel slung low on his waist, his eyes widening when he sees the two of them on the bed.

This causes Mark to freeze up slightly in surprise. It must be weird for Yukhei to see Jongin doing something like this in front of him, he’s always seen Jongin as a brotherly figure after all and brothers don’t—

“You really started without me?” Yukhei huffs out, closing the door behind him as he rolls his eyes. “Man, fuck you.”

That’s not what Mark expected to hear come from Yukhei’s mouth, but it’s obvious that Jongin was expecting it all this time. Jongin leans back, his hands still warm against Mark’s skin, but he looks pointedly at Yukhei and grins. “You took too long,” he says lazily. “Tag team Thursdays don’t wait for anyone.”

Yukhei guffaws at that. “Fuck calling it tag team Thursdays,” he says, making his way over to them. It’s known for a fact that Yukhei is tall, but as Yukhei stops at the edge of the bed where they’re seated, he’s practically looming over them. He reaches over to stroke the back of Mark’s head.

This action sends a jolt of electricity down Mark’s spine, especially when he takes in the wide expanse of tanned skin on Yukhei’s torso. There are stray drops of water trailing down his chest, and Mark resists the urge to lean forwards to lick them up. “So you guys do this often?” Mark asks instead, his previous revelation taking priority to his immediate need to get fucked. “I thought this would’ve been weird for you. Aren’t you guys _brothers_?”

Jongin laughs as he sits back, his warm palms leaving Mark’s body as he shrugs off his jacket. His laugh is followed by Yukhei’s amused snort. “Do you not know how frats work at all?” Jongin asks, but there’s no heat to his words. He slips out of his shirt, exposing his toned chest that works to distract Mark from his thoughts for a bit. “Also, stop making it sound like we’re actually related when we’re not.”

“I told him the other day but he still insists on putting it like that,” Yukhei crosses his arms. “Anyway, you can continue while I dry my hair. I’ll slot myself somewhere in there later.”

Mark’s taken aback by how casual this entire thing is once more, but he isn’t allowed a lot of time to ponder it when Jongin speaks up, his tone measured and slightly colder now, a stark contrast to the friendly approach he took earlier when it was just the two of them. “Wanna lie down pretty for me, Mark?” he asks, but there’s an underlying command to it.

Mark nods, his body working on autopilot as he scrambles backwards, his head falling onto plush pillows. The tone in Jongin’s voice did wonders to remind him of why he’s here—he wants to get fucked into the next week, and he’s not doing himself any favours by splitting his attention, so he tunes back in. Mark giggles when Jongin feels up his legs as he crawls up to him, his jeans being tight enough that he can feel every sensation over them.

“So small,” Jongin whispers. He rests a leg in between Mark’s spread thighs as he lies sightly to the side. It sounds like praise when he says it. He then grabs Mark by the nape and starts kissing him once more, continuing where they left off earlier.

Mark feels his senses go haywire as he lets his hands roam across Jongin’s body, feeling each ridge of his abdominal muscles under the pads of his fingers. Jongin’s rocking against him as he does this, and Mark can feel the pressure of Jongin’s thigh against his crotch, providing a pleasant bit of stimulation that goes straight to his dick.

It’s fun, kissing Jongin. There’s so much about Jongin that Mark likes, from his hair bleached a metallic shade to his broad shoulders and tanned skin.

“Pretty,” Jongin says when Mark mewls after he presses his leg more forcefully into Mark’s groin. It’s always nice to be complimented and it sounds even better coming from Jongin.

It makes Mark whine louder, but the sound is effectively muffled by Jongin’s lips around his.

It’s a while before Mark hears Yukhei—no, _sees_ Yukhei. Yukhei comes back, his brown hair dry now as it falls in front of his eyes, except Yukhei’s naked this time. Like, butt naked. He’s not embarrassed, his half-hard cock on full display as he takes his spot in the bed next to them, kneeling.

Jongin immediately pulls away from Mark, their lips disconnecting with a loud pop as he rolls onto his back, smiling wolfishly up at Yukhei. “You really have no shame,” he comments amusedly.

“What’s there to be ashamed of when I look like this?” Yukhei gestures to his face, then his abs, and finally to his dick. It’d be corny if it weren’t true, but Mark feels something dark inside of him stir as he eyes Yukhei’s cock, still soft for the most part but already so big.

Every time he sees Yukhei’s dick is like the first. It’s magical.

“Just so you know,” Mark quietly announces to the room. “This isn’t my first threesome, so feel free to treat me like a whore.”

Yukhei’s grin spreads wider at that. “Oh yeah?” he says. “Then we should get the little whore undressed so we can finally have some fun.”

Mark nods eagerly, sitting up from his position to fumble with his belt. He shouldn’t have taken Jongin seriously when he told him to dress nice—he should’ve just thrown on something tight that wouldn’t be so tedious to get off.

Yukhei’s always been merciful in bed, so he’s smiling when he reaches over to pull the hem of Mark’s t-shirt from where it’s tucked into his jeans, tugging the fabric up and over Mark’s head in one fluid motion.

Jongin laughs at that, hands coming to help with unbuckling Mark’s jeans, and when they get the belt off he makes quick work of ridding Mark of his pants, marvelling at the fact that Mark didn’t wear any underwear. “I had my suspicions,” Jongin murmurs, a curl forming on the edges of his lips. “You came prepared, didn’t you?”

Mark flushes at that, recalling how he had done practically everything prior to minimise the time they’d have to waste before getting down to business. He nods.

“He’s always been a good boy,” Yukhei coos, tilting Mark’s head up by the chin as he plants a kiss onto his top lip. “Maybe this good boy should come do me a favour.”

Mark’s ears perk up at that. “Please let me suck your dick,” he says, blinking up at Yukhei earnestly. “Please.”

“Of course,” Yukhei agrees easily, his free hand reaching down to stroke himself slowly. “On all fours, Mark. We can’t let Jongin _hyung_ just watch.”

Mark gulps audibly as he gets into position, watching as Yukhei gets off the bed to stand at the edge, still stroking his cock as he watches Mark with hungry eyes.

Jongin delivers a sharp smack onto Mark’s ass, making Mark hiss slightly at the contact. “I’m still going to stretch you out first,” Jongin leaves no room for argument there. Although Mark is eager to be filled from both ends, he supposes that Jongin is right. His own fingers are short and stubby and probably didn’t do as good of a job as Jongin’s will do right now.

Mark forgets about that, crawling closer towards Yukhei as he hears Jongin fumble around the drawer of his end table to get the necessary supplies.

Yukhei’s ever compliant, letting Mark take over when Mark reaches over to take his dick in his hands, considering its size in his grip. Yukhei sighs, running his fingers through Mark’s hair when Mark begins mouthing at his cock. “How long have you been thinking about this?” he asks Mark, throwing glances over at Jongin who’s positioning himself behind Mark.

“Ever since I saw you guys,” Mark admits, licking up the shaft of Yukhei’s cock before circling his tongue across the head. There’s no time for conversation when there’s so much he wants to achieve with his mouth—oh, and his ass.

Jongin chuckles from behind him, and Mark feels the telltale sensation of a cold, lubed up finger against his hole. He makes a show of putting his ass on full display, hands and mouth still on Yukhei’s cock as he assumes a half-kneeling position, spreading his legs wider so he has a more stable centre of gravity. There’s so much to do and every little aspect counts.

Jongin lets him know before he puts one finger in, mumbling something about how Mark’s definitely done a bit more preparation than he thought he did. It’s not long before he’s up to three fingers, his digits curling and stroking the walls of Mark’s insides, smoothing over his sensitive point so he bucks against thin air.

It’s always been a challenge to do multiple things at once, but Mark’s determined to do a good job at sucking dick as he’s getting fingered. Yukhei’s cock is still showered with as much attention as his attention span allows, stretching Mark’s lips wide as he attempts to bob his head up and down to take in more of it.

“So good,” Yukhei says, both hands grabbing fistfuls of Mark’s hair now as he fucks into Mark’s mouth slowly once. “Think you can handle letting me fuck your throat?”

Mark whimpers, looking up at him through teary eyes to convey that he’s going to die trying. He lowers his hands from Yukhei’s dick, getting fully on all fours as he submits to letting Yukhei use his mouth however he pleases. He doesn’t struggle against him, letting Yukhei’s playful grin act as his motivator to do more, take more.

Jongin delivers another slap against Mark’s ass after he’s done stretching him out, causing Mark to moan around Yukhei’s cock that earns him an appreciative murmur from Yukhei himself. “You ready, Mark?” Jongin asks, but it’s a redundant question.

Mark was born ready.

Mark attempts to make some sort of coherent noise to let Jongin know that and he watches as Yukhei’s eyes flutter closed in appreciation for the vibrations being sent up his dick. The stretch around his lips is beginning to hurt a little by now, but he knows that the soreness will be worth it in the morning—he’s going to feel so accomplished that this little bit of pain will be completely insignificant in the larger scheme of things.

Jongin hums his approval, and Mark can’t turn to look at him, which is a shame. He’s quick to roll on a condom and to lube himself up, and soon he’s lining his cock up with Mark’s entrance, placing a warm palm on Mark’s waist as he holds him tight. “Good boy,” Jongin breathes out as he pushes into Mark, inch by agonising inch. “You’re doing so well.”

Mark whines but it comes out strangled mess that almost makes him choke on Yukhei’s length. Being the overachiever that he is, he pushes back on Jongin’s cock, eager to take in all of him.

Yukhei’s hands in his hair gentle now as he hits the back of Mark’s throat once more, causing Mark to gag slightly. “Oh, baby,” he says, looking down and noticing the mess of spit around the edges of Mark’s lips. He’s nowhere near his climax but he doesn’t seem to be in a rush. He releases his grip on Mark’s hair, trailing his fingers down before cupping Mark’s cheek to wipe a tear away with his thumb.

Once Jongin is sure that Mark’s adjusted to the stretch, he waits for Mark to give him a sign before he’s ready to start thrusting. Although Jongin’s the rougher one when compared to Yukhei, he’s still gentle in his own way. “Whoa there,” Jongin exclaims, laughing lightly as he pinches at Mark’s waist when Mark impatiently pushes his ass back against him. “You really want to get wrecked, don’t you?”

Mark’s both disappointed and thankful that he can’t speak right now because he’d have a lot to say to that otherwise. Yukhei does the talking for him.

“I think that’s a yes,” Yukhei says, all the while looking into Mark’s eyes as Mark continues blinking up at him. He smiles when Mark hollows his cheeks in thanks.

Jongin complies readily to Mark’s unsaid plea, pulling out slightly before slamming his hips back in fiercely. Mark actually chokes on Yukhei this time and Yukhei understandingly pulls his head back by the hair, letting Mark messily lap and suckle at any part of his dick that he can.

Mark can’t keep himself quiet when Jongin continues thrusting harshly, setting a rapid rhythm that reduces him to a moaning mess that can’t quite keep Yukhei’s cock in his mouth. He still tries, however, looking up at Yukhei with a pleading gaze so Yukhei will help guide him, but there’s something sly in the way Yukhei’s smiling down at him tonight that suggests he won’t give in so easily.

“You want two cocks in you so bad, don’t you?” Yukhei asks, his tone uncharacteristically dark as he smacks Mark’s face with his cock lightly, making Mark mewl for it pathetically, his mouth opened wide as he pants. Yukhei’s back to stroking himself now to Mark’s dismay, but he keeps his eyes trained on Mark the entire time, knowing just how disappointed this is making Mark feel.

Jongin’s relentless in his pace, mercilessly slamming into Mark’s hole till Mark can’t even form words, blabbering nonsensically as his arms give out from below him. Jongin doesn’t slow down even then and instead positions his hands to spread Mark’s cheeks apart further, gripping and kneading at them as he moves in and out.

“Ah—change,” Mark tries to form words, but he wonders if he’s being coherent enough. “ _Lucas_ —”

Yukhei doesn’t seem bothered by not being a part of the action for the time being. “Don’t worry about me,” he says, gingerly pushing Mark’s hair out of his eyes. “I like watching you get fucked.”

Jongin’s silent for the most part save for his grunts whenever he pushes in _deep_. “You wanna get on your back?” he asks Mark, slowing down a little bit but still keeping a steady rhythm. “Lucas, he just really wants to touch your dick too, dude.”

“I don’t—achieve—my goal—otherwise,” Mark says through broken breaths, his voice raspy and throat dry. “Please.”

Mark can’t see the exchange between the two of them properly but he’s flipped onto his back soon as two pairs of hands are on him. He looks up at Jongin, taking in the thin sheen of sweat coating his forehead, then he looks at Yukhei, scooting closer towards him on the bed as he lays down to face him. “You don’t want to… take turns?” Mark asks, feeling the exaggerated rise and fall to his chest as he tries to regain his pattern of breathing.

Yukhei shrugs as he nods to Jongin repositioning himself once more. “We’ll do that later.”

Jongin hoists one of Mark’s legs up onto his shoulder as he thrusts back into him, eliciting a loud gasp from the latter. He regains the momentum from earlier easily. “Honestly we’re not much of a tag team,” he says casually, unbothered that Mark can’t really carry a proper conversation while he’s being fucked. “We don’t get tired that easily so there’s not much point to switch.”

“Cocky bitch,” Yukhei mutters, a fond smile on his face. He looks back down at Mark.

Mark supposes that he probably looks like a mess right now, but one would think otherwise judging from the way Yukhei is looking at him. Mark quickly reaches an arm out to pull Yukhei’s face towards him, making out with him sloppily with more tongue than necessary because he can’t quite keep his mouth closed.

Yukhei doesn’t seem to mind, reciprocating easily as one of his large hands reaches down to take a hold of Mark’s neglected dick, surprising Mark by the sudden contact because his own dick was the last thing on his mind. Yukhei’s hand goes around it effortlessly, massaging it from the tip down to the shaft, expertly flicking his wrist and pumping it at a similar rhythm to Jongin’s.

“ _Ah_ ,” Mark’s moan spills into Yukhei’s mouth as he feels Jongin rock his hips in a certain angle that grazes right at his prostate.

Jongin clues in to that spot and attempts to replicate that movement, effectively coming into contact with it once more. “You like that?” Jongin asks, grinding down with purpose to see Mark come undone.

It’s a sensory overload as Yukhei simultaneously stimulates his cock, and Mark’s just chasing his own high now, unsure of whether he should buck up into Yukhei’s hand or move himself on Jongin’s cock. Thankfully he doesn’t really have to choose.

He comes in spurts over his own abdomen with a sharp cry when Jongin hits the spot just right, and he feels his body tremble as Yukhei milks his dick for all it has, pumping slowly to ease him through his climax. When Mark comes to in the next minute, he’s disappointed to find that he’s the only one who came. Jongin’s still rocking into him slowly but pulls out after, probably intending to stroke himself to completion.

Some sick part of Mark wanted the three of them to come together, as ridiculous as that idea sounds now. It sounded plausible to his sex-addled brain earlier. “Come here,” he says to the both of them, beckoning them closer as he turns himself onto his tummy. He’s tired but he’s going to see this through. “I want to finish you off.”

Jongin and Yukhei practically share the same brain because they both approach him, erect cocks in hand.

“He’s a fighter,” Jongin comments, a hand coming to rest on Mark’s nape to gently stroke at the skin as Mark takes his cock into his mouth.

“Yup,” Yukhei agrees, carding his fingers through Mark’s hair before grabbing a fistful.

Mark does his best with renewed fervour, alternating between the two cocks until they’re close. He looks up at them with large eyes, communicating how much it’d mean to him if they both came on his face at once. He sticks his tongue out as he parts his lips slightly, blinking up at them innocently.

And what Mark wants, Mark gets.

Jongin comes first with a low growl, painting one of Mark’s cheeks with come as Mark smiles to himself, licking the bit that landed at the edge of his lips before looking to Yukhei in anticipation. If Yukhei wasn’t close before, he is now.

Yukhei’s hand in Mark’s hair tightens as he strokes himself quicker, spilling warm come directly onto Mark’s nose and tongue. He comes to surprisingly quickly, still panting as he looks down at Mark with concern, his hand coming to swipe away the come on his cheek.

“You okay?” Yukhei asks Mark, sitting back on his feet as he runs a hand through his hair, wincing when he realises that it was the same hand he just wiped come off Mark’s face with. “Fuck.”

Jongin laughs at him, loud and boisterous. “Are _you_ okay?” he teases, making eye contact with Mark who only smiles in response.

“Okay, but comedy aside,” Mark speaks, not caring that his voice sounds different than when he first stepped in here earlier. “I’m still not satisfied.”

Jongin shakes his head, still grinning. “Calm down, trooper. There’s always next time.”

When Mark looks to Yukhei, he shrugs noncommittally. “Tag team Thursdays,” he says simply. “Or Tuesdays. I know all about that fantasy of yours… we’ll make it happen.”

Mark falls flat onto his face, spent but also oddly hopeful. “You better,” he warns. He feels someone’s hand reach over to knead his ass, but he doesn’t bother to turn to check whose.

**Author's Note:**

> i am not sorry. kailumark i love you.


End file.
